witnfandomcom-20200213-history
Side-Quests
Bree: Forewarned Is Forearmed In the Prancing Pony Otto is by the fire place. Talk to Otto and agree to try and talk Grof into bringing weapons's to Bree. Once you have talked Grof into bringing weapons to Bree return to Otto in the Prancing Pony. He will ask you to bring him weapons until Grof has returned to Bree with weapons. Agree and this starts the next side quest Otto's Arsenal. Rowlie's Gift Rowlie is standing in the Prancing Pony at the bottom of the stairs near the mirror that allows you to customize your character. Agree to help him and get the locket that needs to be repaired. Take the locket to the blacksmith Elmund Brushwood, the man hammering on the anvil. Get Elmund to repair the locket, going up the street until you see a lady, this is Idona Bellflower. Speak to her and give her the locket and get her answer to Rowlie's question. Return to Rowlie for the reward. Otto's Arsenal After Forewarned is Forearmed is completed and you agreed to sell unwanted weapons to Otto the quest has started. The quest is completed by selling Otto around 12 weapons. I sell them one at a time because the quest does not notify you it has completed until up the the sell menu. So sell the weapon leave and return to the sell menu to reduce the number of weaponsyou sell to complete the quest. Once completed you get Ottos' reward which will be an amulet. Sarn Ford: Athelas This quest is in Sarn Ford. You will see a woman by a bed and a ranger you is ill in the bed. Talk to Silanna and agree to get the Athelas. Once in Barrows-downs follow the path until you make a right turn and come to a left turn that has a large rock on the left. The Athles is in front of the large rock, it is a flower that is pulsing and you will see a gather choice when you approach the flower. Return to Sarn Ford and give Silanna the Athelas. You need to do this as soon as you can travel to Sarn Ford, because if you progress to far in the game the ranger will die. The ranger will give you a reward which is a choice of weapons. Rivendell: The Seer's Words In Fornost after you free Belleram there will be a chest that has a tome. Take the tome and this starts the quest. After completing the main quest Barrow of Amon Gorthad you will arrive in Rivendell. Speak with Elrond and show him tome. You will get a reward box which will allow you to select a potion. Miruvor In Rivendell speak with Arwen, she is standing on the bridge prior to reaching the exit point to continue to the Ettenmoors. Arwen will give you the quest Miruvor. This is a very important quest, because if you do not complete this quest you will not be able to complete True Silver. True Silver allows you upgrade any armor item, weapon, amulet or ring. After you have the quest continue to the Ettenmoors. You will arrive in the Coldfells. All the items needed for the quest are in the Coldfells. The first cave you come to will be on the left, after defeating the goblins and two achers you can find two flowers which are Miriloth Blooms. Miriloth Blooms 2/5 needed for the quest. Exit the cave and turn left. When you get to the end, jump down. You will find yourself in an orc camp. A long fight divided into a few stages awaits you. First, you’ll fight with an orc leader, two warriors and an archer. The leader has similar blows to '''Tharzog''' – when he roars it means that he’s about to perform a aerial attack. When you kill these enemies, new ones will appear – several goblins (new will join during the fight), two ordinary and one fast orc warrior. Here, like before, only the last opponent can be a problem. Defeat all enemies and wait for the next. An orc sorcerer accompanied by six warriors will teleport to the camp. While he’s not standing in any inaccessible place, you can run up to him immediately and attack with a series of blows. Yet, don’t let yourself get surrounded by the enemies, as it can have pitiful results. Also, be prepared to save a companion if she/he falls. Several goblins will get down the rocks to the left, but it won’t be the worst thing – after a while a troll will also appear. To be sure, you already know how to fight with trolls but this one has a new attack – he can grab you and inflict a lot of wounds. If he knocks you down, you have to quickly press the button at the bottom of the screen to free yourself. Do the same if the troll manages to catch your character and he’s trying to bite his/her head off. There is also a chest near the wooden tower to the right of the exit, and close (on the left) the third '''Miriloth Bloom 3/5.''' '''Follow the stream and after a couple of battles there will be some tress to your left. Near these tress is the fourth Miriloth Bloom. 4/5 for the quest. ''' '''After the Troll cave drop down to the right is a chest, drop down again and enter the cave. After the fight and searching the cave exit the cave and you will find the last Miriloth Bloom and the first Gilivor Crystal.''' '''Now run up the stream and go past the first entrance to the cave. Then get to a place where the path turns to the right (a flower is on the left). You will notice an armored warrior and two ordinary ones in the distance. Attack and kill them. Do the same with two archers who will join the fight. To the right, near a small stream behind the rock, you will find a flower and the second deposit of '''Gilivor Crystals'''.''' '''2/2 for the quest. ''' '''After the barricade on the left is the Mountain Honey in the end of a tree trunk. ''' When you get back to Rivendell return to Arwen. Truesilver (Miruvor follow-up) After you complete Miruvor Arwen will give the quest. The Mithril is in a cave in Mt. Gundabad, you need to be a dwarf to on the secret entrance. You can spot the cave entrance by the fire outside. Enter the cave and open the secret door, the chest inside contains the mitharil. Once you get to a point where you can return to Rivendell go back and speak to Arwen. Then go to the blacksmith and upgrade an item of your choice. I recommend upgrading amulets and committing to whereing that amulet the rest of the game. That way you can change armor and weapons without losing the upgrade perks. The Poet The Chronicler (The Poet follow-up Nordinbad: Quests that starts in dungeons (e.g. by picking up a scroll) Work of Westernesse The Last Sons of Cardolan Cult of the Lidless Eye=